


Mothman x Reader

by a_lost_pigeon



Category: Mothman (Folklore)
Genre: Folklore, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, cryptid, mothman fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lost_pigeon/pseuds/a_lost_pigeon
Summary: You never thought it'd happen but it did you hooked up with the local legend himself only to never see each other again until one afternoon after an accident where he comes to your rescue?
Relationships: Mothman (Character)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Mothman x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> this started off a total joke between me and a friend when texting until it turned into a full-blown story

I disappeared for a week without any notice, I return home after a week in shambles quivering a bit my roommate looks at me confused, worried, and mad that I didn’t contact them at all this whole entire time the only thing I can say at the moment is "Mothman" before I collapse on the floor. I woke up after a while I clean myself up and eat actual food for the first time in what felt like ages.

Were sitting at the table I take a deep breathe and look them dead in the eye "I fucked Mothman" and that’s all I say not context on how it happened we left it at that but for the next few weeks of being home I keep talking in my sleep, waking up panting and staring off. They eventually convince me to bring it up to a professional and so I do. I go back to normal like nothing ever happened and never bring it up again but I never forgot what happened and I never will, it sits in the back of my head forever. I didn’t see him again until years and years later, I feel like I’m dying. 

I open my eyes still in pain from the accident of earlier greeted by trees and him... Mothman he doesn’t say anything except makes a series of clicking noises I try to sit up but im pushed back down to the ground I just let it happen knowing I won’t even stand a chance if I fight back we both just sit/lay there starring at each other for as long as I can remember. Eventually, I fall back asleep I don’t know how long I was asleep but it’s about sunrise by the time I do im finally able to sit up I look around everything’s a blur I didn’t have my glasses but I could tell I was alone at least he wasn’t there with me I don’t know about the bugs at least they gave me company.

I couldn’t bring myself to stand up so I just sat there waiting until I heard rustling I looked to the area I heard it from but I saw nothing, not like I could see if there was something there but soon enough something appeared not too far from me it was Mothman. He walked over and looked down at me it was kinda horrifying but comforting all at once he dropped something in front of me it was a bag specifically my bag the one I had on me earlier and my glasses? They were a bit cracked and dirty but they’d work fine for now so I put them on and looked back up at him confused. He just gave a nod and sat down I grabbed the bag he dropped and began rummaging around it to make sure all its contents were still there. They luckily have I let out a sigh of relief I closed up the bag again and looked back towards him what now? 

I’m stuck here with a giant creature of some sort... I sighed and stood up I swung my bag over my shoulder grimacing ever so slightly at the pain and scooted towards Mothman and hugged him "Thank you" I said before pulling away giving a small smile and went to turn away get up and trackback home but I was stopped. I felt a claw grab at my arm stopping me I turned back and it was him a sad look on his face. I was suddenly pulled back into a tight hug I just sighed "Your gonna have to let me leave eventually buddy" I responded but I got no response but a soft purr I let myself be hugged just deciding to let it happen. I wrapped my arms around him in return I felt myself be smothered by feathery and fur-like body eventually the hug ended but I was still gripped onto by my arms.

His voice was hoarse and hard to understand "stay" I frowned and shook my head in response "I have a job and responsibilities to take care of" He made an upset look and tightened his grip I winced a bit at this "Stay” It repeated itself once more I sighed "Fine but only for a while" It seemed happy by this response and let go of its grip on me I smiled "Thank you," I said looking up at him he nodded simply and patted the ground as of referencing to sit. I listened and sat down on the floor looking up at him " Now what?" I asked.

He just stared down at me for a long time as if he was thinking of what to say or do. Until he held out his arms and walked towards me picking me up. I was lifted into the air and pulled into a warm fluffy embrace once more "Wha-" I was cut off abruptly as he just pressed my face against his chest to hush me I furrowed my brows at this but kept quiet. I felt the sudden motion of him moving most likely walking after what felt like a long time we came to an abrupt stop and I was gently placed back down on the ground. I looked around to see where we were and spotted a cabin it was bigger than most cabins I looked up to him "You live here?" I asked he simply nodded in response 


End file.
